


Child against adults

by Saarekirigaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saarekirigaya/pseuds/Saarekirigaya
Summary: История,которая будет публиковаться в качестве записок в дневнике





	Child against adults

Записка 1. 13 лет

Как же все заебало.

Серьезно . Я стараюсь,честно,хочу наладить контакт, а в итоге ,что?

Сегодня был первый экзамен.  
И был странный иррациональный страх.

Которого в начале не было. Это все привело к провалу. Заебало. Безразличие других, Собственный страх.  
Не хочу знать.Не хочу говорить.Можно умереть? Пожалуйста?

/запись была размыта,казалось на нее во время написания что-то капало/

Я не хочу так.Или почему мне не хочеться,то хочется перерезать вены?

Или лучше таблетки? А чего я этого добьюсь? Что можно сделать ,что был стало легче. Я привыкла к контролю, но хочу свободы, которую не знаю как использовать.Просто не хочу ошейник. Или близкого существа. 

Я ненавижу себя. Не контролирую себя.

Как приходят люди к суициду? Не так. Как приходят к мысли о суициде? Я думаю о нем долгое время. И страха сделать этого нет.Но что-то меня останавливает. Что?  
Цели,мечты? Их нет  
Близкие?их тоже нет  
Чтобы обо мне хорошо говорили?но мне наплевать общественное мнение..Или нет?  
Знаете не хватает слов поддержки.Хотя я не знаю точно.А может быть объятий?Я часто ищу тактильный контакт.Желание прикасаться и просто прижаться к кому-либо.Но все время ожидаю удара.Боль все время со мной.

Во сне постоянно смешено когда хочется рыдать  
Но в итоге я не выдержала. 

Очень весело улыбаться и играть по сюжету.В итоге нож прижимать к руке так, чтобы не остались шрамы тоже весело.Когда-нибудь Я поменяю все,что было и все что будет.  
Но сейчас хочется только уйти

\-----------------------

Забавно.  
Сейчас утро.  
Я жива.  
И меня ждет второй экзамен.


End file.
